The Light of Herobrine
by KatrinaLinden
Summary: Steve. Herobrine. The tales of these have always been untold, unknown. Now, written here, is the story of the two, and how they came to be two of the most famous names in Minecraftia. Two-shot
1. Steve

Millennium ago, when Minecraftia was still new, a man was born in a small village like all the others that dotted the land. His parents named him Steve. As a child, he was always loud and risky, coming home _just_ before mobs spawned, running, jumping, leaping over and off mountains instead of going around. He even played with spiders in the mornings! He scared his parents stiff, but never did he scare them more then when he was 16, and announced he was going to mine. As a rule, villagers did not go beneath layer 30 underground. Mobs, lava and death was all that awaited them there. They lived with iron, coal and stone. But Steve took no notice of them. He grabbed a stack of food, torches and his iron sword and pick, and set off into a cave, planning to go deeper than any before him.

At first Steve encountered nothing, the area around him lit by previous miners, cobblestone lining the wall where ores once lay. As he ventured deeper, the area became darker, and he began to place regular torches. Further he travelled, mining coal and iron as he went. As he mined what was probably his thirtieth vein of coal, his pick landed on a strange stone. It looked like the stone he received after his pickaxe cut it apart, but this one was covered with a strange, bright green moss. From behind it he heard the familiar hissing of spiders.

Thrilled with his new discovery, he un-sheathed his sword and held it ready, the pick in his other hand mining the strange mossy cobble. Instantly a spider's many red eyes peered above him, and he stabbed forth, turning the monster to smoke and ash. Before the other arachnids could react, he threw blocks under him and stepped into the dungeon and stared around him.

The dungeon was a pitch-black room, the only light was a faint glow from where Steve came from. In the centre was a strange cage of thin iron mesh, fire flickering inside. A tiny black figure was swirling inside, gradually getting faster. Steve bent closer, fumbling with a torch, trying to see better, when the fire engulfed the box, and a screaming spider leapt at him, mandibles widening. Steve yelled and brought his sword down on the spider, killing it. He looked in fear at the cage. He hurriedly placed a torch next to it, flooding the room with light. To be sure, he placed three more torches around the cage, giving it as much light as possible. Then he saw the cluster of black spiders around him. He span as the attacked, letting his sword slash them all. They died in seconds.

Because his inventory was near full, he put together some of his spare wood, forming a chest into which he placed the drops from the spiders, plus some iron. He pushed the chest into a corner of the dungeon, deciding he could come back to it later. Then he turned and left the room, continuing with his mining.

Many ores later, Steve heard the familiar hissing of a creeper. He ran forwards, but too late. Flying over stone, he landed roughly, blue dust floating around him. Examining the stone under him, he found it was lumped with blue, similar to coal ore. Ignoring his bruises, he mined it quickly, and it spilled forth with chunks of blue powdery stone. Experimenting, he rubbed a piece on his pants, which became a bright blue. Amazed, he wrapped the stones carefully and placed it his bag.

As he left the blue-ore chamber, he came across a massive cavern, lit at the far corner by a small pool of lava. It was almost pitch black. Steve squinted through the darkness, sure his eyes were damaged. Gold glints were spread throughout the cavern. Steve placed a torch, and stared. Pieces of stone flecked with gold were clumped before the lava, shining brilliantly. Happily, he tumbled some gravel into the lava, making a platform where he could stand to mine. He rushed forward, only to fall as the gravel sank into the deep lava lake. Crying out, he did the only thing he could; he threw a bucket of water, collected as a drink if needed, over him, hoping to be able to stem the heat from the lava.

The water flowed onto the still lava, causing a monstrous hissing. When it stopped, the cavern was dark, lit only by his one torch. Surrounding Steve was a lumpy purple stone. When he tried to break it with his pick, it simply battered it to nothing.

Heart still racing, Steve threw a piece of stone under him and clambered out of the 'lava' lake, collecting the water in his bucket. Breathlessly, he muttered a prayer to Notch, mined the gold and continued onwards.

By now, Steve was getting very deep. His new pick was extremely battered, as was his sword. Even though he'd made more on the way, he was running out of torches. He decided to take a break in a lovely round chamber. He placed a torch right in the centre, giving a warm circle of light. Steve sat down and nibbled on a piece of pork, pondering his finds.

_Squelch._

Steve froze, ears straining for the strange sound.

_Squelch._

Steve unsheathed his sword, spun to his right and placed a torch. Bouncing on the stone was a green cube, about as high as his waist. It stared at him for a second, then jumped high and landed right in front of him.

Steve slowly reached out, determined to touch this thing that looked almost like liquid. As he did, a bolt of pain shot up his arm and he jumped back. It seemed the cube was protected by a layer of acid.

As he came to this realization, the thing leapt again, throwing itself at him. Instinctively, Steve thrust his sword into the centre of the creature. Instead of dying, it split where the sword struck, becoming two creatures. Yelling in alarm, Steve stabbed them both in quick succession. Thankfully, they died this time, leaving him panting with a slime coated sword.

"Slime," he growled, running the flat of the blade along his hand. The slime collected into three just-smaller-than-fist-sized balls, which he stowed in his bag, which by now was getting heavy.

Utterly awed with his new discoveries, Steve decided to turn and go back to the surface. It was only when he was about to leave the chamber that he turned to the exit, and saw an ore of the most beautiful blue. Steve loved blue, it was his favorite color. And to him, no blue was better than this. It's color shone, like a mixture of gold and glass, it seemed. Lost for words, Steve brought his pick down on the ore. "Diamond," he muttered, the Minecraftian word for wonder.

As the ore broke, the blue flecks formed into a elegant round gem that fit perfectly into Steve's hand. Staring at it, he barely noticed there were more ores behind the first. Feverishly exited, he mined all he could see, ending up with five gems. Cradling them carefully in his arms, he followed his torches back to the surface.

* * *

Steve's discoveries made him the hero of the village. He continued mining, and others followed in his lead. He found even more ores, things like Redstone, a ore giving red dust, used like electricity, and Emeralds, something the villagers loved, and used as currency. But Steve sought nothing like he sought diamonds. He would ring lava pools, climb massive ravines simply to get at the gems. Diamonds became the most sought-after thing in Minecraftia. Courageous villagers followed in his stead, braving outwards. The village grew into a thriving town. Redstone was formed into complex machines. Beautiful architecture formed everywhere. The stone Steve created using water on lava, dubbed obsidian, was announced the second-hardest material (after bedrock, or void-rock) in Minecraftia, and was formed into huge walls ringing the city. More discoveries were constantly being made.

Steve was crowned the first king of Minecraftia. Happiness and riches lay everywhere.

Many years since his first mining expedition, Steve was wandering outside the city, diamond sword in hand. It was near dawn, and he was looking for wandering mobs. Few were around, due to the light from the city, but Steve always felt it his priority to protect the city.

As he jumped over a river, a flash of light caught his eye. Running over, he saw the strangest thing. A portal of yellow rock and water stood in the grass, more than twice as tall as Steve. Sprawled next to the portal was a humanoid figure with feathered wings the color of snow. It's pitch black hair shifted aside to show a face as it - she - hauled herself up.

"Are you Steve, king of Minecraftia?" She asked in a whispery voice.

Steve nodded, used to the title though he disliked it. He resented being though of as 'above' people.

"I am a Valkyrie, a messenger from Notch himself." She barely let Steve process this before she continued. "A great danger has arisen in Minecraftia. In a hidden realm, a dark creature rises. It will not stop until it has destroyed all realms."

"What is this creature?" Whispered Steve, still yet to understand what was going on.

"A dark being, a Dragon- a winged creature larger than fifty men."

Trembling, Steve asked what Notch needed him to do.

"Notch's power isn't very strong outside the Aether," she explained, "therefore he cannot kill this being."

Steve nodded, he knew what the Valkyrie was asking. "How?"

"The End, that's what the Dragon's realm is called, is almost impossible to get to. The portal to it is deep underground, protected by small silver creatures. It is inactive, to make sure nothing escapes. Take these," she threw down a handful of strange glittering eyes. "They belong in the End, and will fly to the portal. Take the best weapons you have and follow the Eyes of Ender. Good luck."

With the last sentence, the Valkyrie collapsed, as though tired from being in the Overworld, and faded into dust, then nothing. Blinking in surprise, Steve gently put the Eyes of Ender into his bag, and returned to the city.

* * *

"You can't go!"

Steve turned to his advisor, a shabby old man. "And let all of Minecraftia be destroyed?" He said simply, turning back to the array of weapons that had been sent to the king. He picked up a glimmering diamond sword. _Sharpness 5, Fire 5, Knockback 5, _was encrypted on the blade in the language of Minecraftia. Remembering the Valkyrie saying the Dragon had wings, he picked up a bow. _Infinity, Fire 5, Power 5. _Satisfied with his weapons, he took an arrow from a pile, sheathed his sword and headed to the kitchens. His advisor followed him, begging him not to go, to send someone else. Steve refused every time, he would obey Notch's wishes.

Bags packed, weapons ready, Steve walked out of the city, looking around him. It was dawn, giving him as much time as possible during the day, but he had materials to back a quick home if his travels were slow. Excitement rushed through his body, and once again he was a child, taking risks no others would dare. He pulled a single Eye from his pocket and threw it straight into the air.

It hovered for a moment, before flying south. It flew until Steve could barely see it, hovered a little longer, then fell onto the ground, where Steve ran to pick it up. Straightening, he turned to wave to the city a final time, then set off southwards. Every now and then he threw an Eye, which always went south. Sometimes an Eye would crack open, turning to purple dust. To save them, Steve used them more and more rarely. Hours and then days passed, and he was still traveling. Each night he made a small wooden shelter, threw a bed in and lay down to sleep. Each morning he was up early, continuing his journey.

By the fourth morning, he had only roughly twenty Eyes of Ender left. He packed up his shelter and threw an Eye. It flew for a while, then gently dived down and hovered over the ground for a while, before falling. Steve sprinted to it, and threw it again. It went straight to his feet, pressing against the ground as though eager to be underground.

Believing he was nearly at his journey's end, Steve pulled out his shovel and dug a rough spiraling staircase down, later using his pick to continue. Every now and then he'd throw another Eye, which dug into the ground. Ignoring ores and caves alike, Steve soon found himself in the void-haze area. He finally reached the point where when he threw an Eye, instead of going down, it pressed into the stone beside him. He mined it hurriedly, and he stumbled into a small room. Lava pools lay in the corners, cut off by stone. A cave led off behind him, pitch black. In the centre of the room was a small square lava lake, above it a strange set of stones. They were a pale creamy-white, topped with a dull, dark green. In the centre of each was a hole, the exact same size as the Eyes of Ender. As Steve was contemplating placing the Eyes inside, something nipped his ankle. Hard.

Yelling in pain and surprise, Steve swung around to see something that first made him think of a fish. It was a strange silvery bug, with long frill-like hairs between every segment. It's black eyes stared at Steve, then it dove at him, biting constantly. Steve brought his sword down on the bug, killing it with a single whack. He noticed a spawn-cage, a miniature of the bug inside. He drew his pick, smashing the cage into a mess of iron bars. Satisfied, he clambered up to the stones. He carefully slotted Eyes into all twelve holes.

A loud _whoosh _filled Steve's ears, and he stepped back as the gap between the stones formed into a black portal, stars twinkling randomly inside. It was like looking straight into the void. Fearful, awed, excited, anxious and adventurous all at once, he leaped into the portal, sword in hand.

* * *

**So what do you think? Halfway through, I suppose that makes this a two-shot... does that even exist? I hope you appreciate my descriptions of the many discoveries, especially the one of the End portal room (I had to go through glitchy eyes of ender to get an accurate description for u!). If you disapprove of my Aether knowledge (or more likely un-knowledge), calm down, I really know nothing 'bout the mod, I had to use the Aether wiki for a humanoid mob XD. Anyway, R&R, give me any editing comments, and hopefully part 2 will be out soon!**


	2. Herobrine

**Here we go, chapter two of The Light of Herobrine. I can't believe I took this long to write this. Now I have finally gotten rid of this story (heh, just kidding.)**

After what seemed and age of blindness, Steve was deposited none too gently on a platform of obsidian. He shuddered, remembering the plain senselessness of the portal.

A strange _zzt _caught Steve's attention and he looked up, only to look down a second later. Before him stood a tall black figure, bright purple eyes glaring over him. He had seen these creatures before, but only recently. He wondered whether their appearance was linked to the End.

Risking another glance around him, he saw hundreds of the figures, wandering around a white landscape of stones similar to those around the portal.

Movement caused him to look up. Flying in the haze of the void was a magnificent beast. It's skin was as black as the sky it flew in, it's veined wings each the size of a house and it's body three times longer.

The Dragon turned it's muscled neck, fixing it's magenta eyes on Steve. Claws outstretched, it swooped down on him. Screaming in terror at this creature of pure fury, Steve leaped aside and drew his bow. He nocked an arrow and let it fly. The arrow plunged into the Dragon's neck. Howling in pain, it swerved away from the Minecrafter and flew towards one of the pillars of obsidian that were scattered across the End.

Steve could only gape as white light streamed from the top of the pillar to the Dragon's wound. When the light ceased, Steve's arrow fell to the ground, and the wound healed, closing within seconds.

_Healing crystals._ Steve realised. Pulling some cobblestone from his bag, Steve proceeded to pillar up to a nearby crystal.

As he neared halfway, a rush of wind swept past the pillar, and the Dragon flew past, crushing Steve into the merciless obsidian. With a sickening _crunch, _Steve fell onto the cobblestone, that had recently been several blocks higher.

"How many more superpowers do you have?" Steve growled in the direction of the distant Dragon.

Continuing his work, Steve soon reached the top of the tower. Gazing around him, he saw dozens of the strangest pink gems cased in what seemed was glass. He pondered them, then placed an arrow in his bow, aimed and fired.

Far away, the arrow hit one of the crystals. The gas inside it reacted with the strange void-air, causing a large explosion that would break any material but what the pillar was made of, void-stone and obsidian. Steve blinked, giving thanks to Notch that he hadn't broken the crystal upon his own pillar first.

Volleys of arrows he shot, hurriedly shooting down the gems that supported the black Dragon. Every now and then, said beast would swoop on Steve, who would send it away with more arrows.

Thanking the never-ceasing supply of arrows given by his bow, Steve soon destroyed every crystal in sight, aside from the one next to him. Looking at the pink phenomenon, he pondered how to destroy it without being injured. He couldn't destroy it from the ground; the pillar was much too high, and his arm was already weak from constantly drawing the string. As he was thinking, the Dragon approached. It attacked him suddenly, and Steve jumped aside, sending the dragon crashing into the healing crystal. Yelling, Steve was nearly flung off the pillar as the crystal exploded. The Dragon flew away, it's right wing torn. Before it came again, Steve drew a pick and mined down his pillar, landing on the blessed ground before long. He turned his head up to the sky, following the shadow of the Dragon against the void. It flew around, inspecting every pillar. It seemed not to find what it was looking for, as it turned to attack Steve.

He realised what the Dragon had been looking for. Healing crystals_._ There were none left!

And so the real battle began.

Encouraged by his success so far, Steve struck out, causing a deep scratch down the Dragon's leg. Every time the Dragon swooped, Steve retaliated, never taking his eyes off the beast. The Dragon's seeming invincibility did nothing to sway the Minecrafter. Despite the many wounds the Dragon gained, it continued to attack. When Steve battered one of it's wings so much 'twas little more than tattered cloth, the Dragon landed, proceeding to attack on foot. Despite it being slower on the ground, it was able to get closer to Steve, and the many injuries became mutual.

Supporting a limping leg, scarred sword-arm and bleeding hairline, Steve soon became weary, yet neither gave in. Steve closed his eyes, drawing every ounce of strength from all of his body. Opening them again, he stabbed the incoming dragon. The glimmering sword fell right between the eyes of the beast, and it thrashed around, howling. Leaping to the floor to avoid the lashing limbs, Steve rolled aside, away from the Dragon.

Gasping, Steve witnessed light streaming from each of the Dragon's wounds, and it reared up, howling. The light formed cracks in it's skin, slowly ripping it apart. Then it disappeared, leaving nothing but a strange void-rock structure, and an echoing whimpering, which rung in Steve's ears, forming pity for the beast in his heart.

Steve stared towards where the Dragon had died, shocked. His limbs shook and his breathing was heavy. He stumbled forward.

"You did it."

The Valkyrie stood behind him, shocked as he. Something in her expression angered him; did Notch have suck little faith in him? She looked towards him, and smiled.

"Take the egg, but hit it not, else another Dragon will come. Worry not, 'twill never hatch unless destroyed. The portal will take you home, wherein you will find the gift Notch has, with all his greatness, promised to he who destroyed this being."

With that, she faded into nothing, as the last one had, leaving him to puzzle over her words.

_Take the egg, but hit it not._ Steve looked towards the void-rock. Resting in the centre was a rounded stone, the colour of obsidian. An egg. Pulling out some stone, he formed a bridge to it, and placed his hands over it.

Despite how hard he pulled and pushed, it would not budge. He pulled out his pick.

_Hit it not._

Cursing the Valkyrie, he puzzled over how to remove this thing.

Finally an idea struck, and he set down a workbench, on which he molded together some stone, wood, iron and redstone. Placing the piston in alignment with the egg, he proceeded to make a platform on which the egg could roll. Finally, he placed a newly made lever, and pulled.

The egg shunted onto the cobble, becoming lighter and easy to hold. Picking it up triumphantly, Steve held his breath and stepped forth, plunging into the portal.

* * *

The first thing to greet Steve was a glittering white potion. Entranced, he barely noticed the extensive furnishings of his own room. The bottle was a tiny thing, containing liquid less than the volume of the very tip of his smallest finger. On the neck a label was tied. Steve reached his shaking hand out, grasping the piece of paper. The side facing him read:

_For he who proves himself worthy to be Minecraftia's king- forever._ Heart racing, he flipped it.

_Immortality._

Clutching the bottle, Steve jumped up, glancing in awe at the liquid, which held what all mortals sought. Without a second thought, he brought the vial to his mouth and drank.

_What turned out to be the biggest mistake he ever made in his endless existence._

"Your... Your majesty!" The maid, who had entered to clean the room, gaped at the suddenly appearing king. Her hands clutched the broom she held as though it were stopping her from falling from a cliff. Steve sighed, instructing the woman to inform the advisors of his arrival. She scurried away, her light footsteps soon replaced by the heavy trod of Steve's advisors. The door swung open and the five stepped in, bowing their necks at the king.

The first, the old man who had advised Steve against his journey, spoke first. "We welcome you back, your majesty. Am I wrong in perceiving your quest was successful?"

Steve nodded silently, then brought out the obsidian-black egg. "This fell as the Dragon died. It will not hatch, as long as 'tis not harmed."

The advisors nodded, not voicing their surprise at Steve's knowledge. They studied the egg with frenzied curiosity. Steve debated silently whether to tell them the rest; the innocent vial was still clutched in his hand.

He wouldn't; it seemed, have to decide, for one, a middle-aged, curious man, asked shakily, "My lord, did any other wealth come to you? A gift from the graciousness of Notch, perhaps?"

Steve smiled slightly. Wordless still, he pulled the bottle into the light, for all to see and examine. Gasps of shock and awe struck the throat of each man, and Steve caught more than one half-hidden scan of the vial's innards, checking for remaining liquid.

"Tis a most remarkable present, your majesty. Am I correct in assuming you have drunk it's contents?"

Steve lowered his chin an inch, and four of the five gave their congratulations, and confessed they knew him to deserve such a thing.

Unknown to the others, the last advisor, an ancient man, the eldest, stood in the shadows, shaking his head in grief and pity for Steve.

* * *

Time passed quickly for the king. After long dispute, the egg was placed in an obsidian room in the heart of Steve's palace. The city lived on, continuously changing and growing.

Steve married, and the beautiful new queen lived a happy life. The antics of a young prince were added to the woes of the palace servants. Steve's immortality was kept quiet, until a dreaded day in which the potency of Notch's gift was tested.

Steve, his wife and son were traveling back to the city, returning from an expedition responding to claims of an unknown village. Disappointed they returned, the guards stationed around the caravan were disheartened and inattentive.

Unknown to the travelers, the jungle they were entering had a canopy so thick, nocturnal creatures could live the day without harm.

So it was that a horde of monsters came upon the caravan. The guards were caught unaware, and as hard as they fought, they soon perished. The moneters attacked the others, killing easily.

Steve was not deaf, he heard fully the screams of the others. Jumping out of his carriage, he un-sheathed his diamond sword and faced the mobs surrounding him. Well he fought, but they slipped past him, entering the carriage in which cowered his wife and child. Yelling, he slashed and stabbed, kicked and swiped. Yet he was too late, for after the last mob was killed, so were his family, their bodies crushed into the side of the vehicle. Momentarily forgetting his immortality in his grief, the king leaped into the crowd of creatures, commanding them to kill him.

Try as they might, they could not do so, and they soon began to fear this stranger. Retreating, they left Steve alone in his despair.

The trek was long, but he finally made it back into the city, where he walked through the gates, his crown hidden in a leather bag. He journeyed to the palace ignoring all around him until a guard at the palace doors halted him.

"Who be ye who dares enter the realm of his majesty king Steve?"

Steve briefly reflected on the irony of being challenged by a statement designed to protect him. Then his sadness once more overwhelmed him, and he silently pulled the bag off his back, throwing it at the guard's feet. The leather flap keeping the contents inside fell open, and the crown rolled out. The guard's eyes flickered from Steve and the ground, assessing familiarities under the mud and grime covering the king's face. He opened his mouth to say something, but Steve walked away, slipping into the crowd.

* * *

The king was not seen in the city again. They elected a new ruler, but rumors of Steve never were quietened. Travelers and explorers would sometimes find traces of him, strange structures that he had made in his sorrow. With time his works only became more extravagant, he created temples and wells, huge tunnel networks underground held up with wood.

For years did he explore, until he re-discovered his tunnel, under which was the end portal. Mindlessly he climbed down. Using his vast amount of collected resources, he began making a stronghold around the portal, with prisons for the monsters he so detested, libraries in which he placed books he had written himself. He would spend entire days and nights writing, trying to forget his sorrow.

'Twas night, Steve was once more, writing. He was so absorbed in his self-appointed task that he heard not the sound of light footsteps crossing the hall. Suddenly the sound of hissing caught his ear, and he sprang up, glaring around for the creeper. From the hall it came, swelling as the explosive powder lit. Scowling, Steve hit it back, and it stepped into the portal-room.

Again he hit it, the leafy thing fell onto the stairs to the portal. Steve growled, and swung again, but his sword missed. The creeper swelled to bursting point, blowing up, killing itself.

The shockwave rocketed around the room, blasting apart the stairs. As the debris cleared, Steve rose, staring around him, distressed. The explosion had shattered half the ender eyes on the portal and the sheet of void had vanished, leaving bare the lava below.

It is not known what drove Steve to jump into that deadly pool. Perhaps his despair made him forget his immortality. Perhaps he was trying to spite Notch. All is known that he did, and he survived it.

The immense heat of the molten rock touched his skin, while the potion drove it back. Steve's feet couldn't find the ground, he just sank. Sooner or later he realised he would be stuck in the pool forever, for the liquid pushed him down; he could not swim up.

_Notch, help me!_ His silent cry did not go unheard. The potion's effects were irreversible, but Notch's heart cracked at the sight of Steve as he was. Beneath the void he mustered all his power, creating a land anew. He pulled Steve into the land, but too late- The potion was weak in only one place. His eyes were burned out, leaving the glow of the potion behind.

Bitter and heartbroken, Steve turned his rage on the land around him, creating lava in abundance alongside hellish stone. Creatures he made to suffer as he, and they cry still today. When finally he had turned every corner of his land into a despairing hell, he pondered a way to come back to the land of water and peace he treasured. In his thoughts, he created water, but it singed in lava, creating obsidian. Desperate, he built a frame of water, hoping to re-create his beloved overworld.

Again it failed, turning into obsidian within a second. The obsidian set on fire, and Steve would have cried, had his tear ducts not been burned. Blindly he felt the frame, and his hand plunged into coolness.

Yelping in shock, he was transported to the Overworld.

* * *

Ages has passed since Steve's plight- journeyers discovered the portal, traversing into the king's realm and back. They named it the Nether, the minecraftian word for sorrow. Steve was sighted rarely, most often in the Nether, for despite his ache for the overworld, being in that place plunged himself in memories so upsetting he could do nothing but stand as they washed over him. He became a legend, named Herobrine, meaning light-vision. Many forgot about the first king of Minecraftia, as time passed like a rushing river, many believed he was but a childish story, and no longer was it told, forgotten to all.

But now you know the story, and know that Steve, or Herobrine, lives on, still grieving.

**Hands up all who expected THAT! *Every reader puts their hand up* Okay, damn you -_-**

**Hey, I FINISHED! I've been working SO long on this... Poor Steve.**

**And yes, I DID hardly mention the queen, on PURPOSE. Godamm romance... Well, prithee review all of you, I love reviews, editing advice, comments, good and maybe even bad (doesn't mean I won't hunt you down though) So see you later reviewers, BYEE**


End file.
